


Todas las luces del cielo son estrellas

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: En un cielo más negro que la propia oscuridad la humanidad a dejado de lado la esperanza de ver que hay más allá de la adusta tierra que funge como cielo en las metrópolis subterráneas.Kamina, un adolescente que busca reencontrarse con su padre sueña con el cielo azul que alguna vez sus ojos pudieron ver de niño.Así, junto a Simón, su hermano menor se sumergen en una aventura para recuperar lo que alguna vez perteneció al humanidad.Todas las luces en el cielo son estrellas: remembranza del mito vuelto realidad. Oda a un difuso amor en tiempos de guerra y esperanza fortuita.Pareja principal:Kamina x Simón.Leve insinuación de Simón x Nía y Viral x Simón.
Relationships: Kamina & Simon (Gurren Lagann), Kamina/Simon (Gurren Lagann), Simon/Nia Teppelin, Simon/Viral
Kudos: 3





	1. 空色デイズ

—¡Muy bien! —se levantó de su asiento el chico de cabello azul, el sonido de ambas palmas al unirse interrumpió el silencio estridente de la noche— ¡Esta decidido! ¡Debemos unirnos, Simón! —exclamo con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras veía al frente.

Simón, quien se encontraba a un lado de él, dejo caer el colgante en forma de taladro, el cual segundos atrás estaba puliendo con un pedazo de tela, tratando de atraparlo, este reboto contra su palma abierta, para salir volando en el aire, así sin querer su vista se posó en la brillante sonrisa de su _"hermano mayor",_ para luego caer en sus manos, las cuales se habían unido para atraparlo.

Kamina, quien había sido su hermano mayor a pesar de no ser familia de sangre era un chico que con su sola presencia podía destacar sin necesidad de algo más.

Apartando la vista, rio nerviosamente —Pero, qué cosas dices, her... —se detuvo cuando sintió la penetrante mirada del chico de cabello azul. Esta vez su sonrisa se había transformado en una línea recta en sus labios y sus facciones se habían endurecido, Simón paso saliva, sin querer su cuerpo retrocedió hacia atrás topándose así, con la roca en la cual se había apoyado para tomar asiento.

—¡Simón! —habló firme, su mirada seguía tan sería como muy pocas veces el excavador pudo ver en Kamina cuando se tomaba algo enserio— Esta vez —enfatizo— Hemos logrado salir victoriosos en el campo de batalla al poder unirnos como una sola fuerza, pero —su dedo índice le apunto— Creo que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie —Simón sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo— ¡Eso no basta si queremos seguir hasta nuestra meta! ¡Simón! —el chico trago duro— ¡Debemos estrechar nuestro vínculo aún más! ¡En otras palabras unirnos de verdad!

—¿Her...

—¡¿Quieren callarse?! ¡Algunos intentan dormir! —escucharon la voz de Yoko quien les regaño no muy a lo lejos, interrumpiendo sin querer la conversación.

↭✪↭✪↭✪↭✪↭✪ ∘°❉°∘ ✪↭✪↭✪↭✪↭✪↭

—¡Muy bien, colócate encima de mí! —expreso diligentemente Kamina con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro. Ambos se encontraban a varios metros lejos del campamento, el único testigo que quedaba alrededor era Lagann quien les había llevado hasta esa ubicación: un terreno plano, desprovisto de alguna otra criatura viva además de ellos.

Simón miró a su _hermano mayor_ desde la punta de la planicie donde había subido. Abajo de él, se encontraba Kamina, con los brazos extendidos hacía arriba, sus ojos brillaban con el propio brío de la esperanza que solía desprender bajo cada improbabilidad que soltaba de su boca _-demasiado-_ floja.

Yendo hasta el borde, pudo ver que lo que estaban a punto de hacer era una mala idea.

Escuchando el sonido de un par de piedras cayendo desde donde se encontraba hasta donde Kamina se hallaba, solo pudo hacer una cosa, armarse de valor y hablar.

—¡Hermano, esto es una muy, pero muy mala idea! —grito desde el sitio donde se hallaba, sin embargo Kamina seguía con ambas manos hacia arriba y con aquella misma sonrisa socarrona que solía meterlos en problemas y al mismo tiempo en aventuras impensables que alguna vez podría imaginar al haber podido sobrevivir para contar en su vida.

Tratando de dialogar con su _hermano_ solo escuchó el _"daté prisa"_ de Kamina, quien desde la planta de abajo no podía oír la voz de Simón.

Así, los minutos pasaron hasta que sin querer ambos se frustraron.

—¡Simón! —le llamo por quinta vez, solo para ver como el chico retrocedía y pronto su imagen dejaba de ser visible para sus ojos.

Entonces, lo escuchó; el grito de Simón acercándose.

Así es, acercándose.

Primero vio un pie, luego su brazo extendido y su silueta haciéndose cada vez más grande al dirigirse hacia él.

En ese momento fue cuando Kamina se dio cuenta que no había sido del todo una “buena” idea decirle que saltase a sus hombros desde 5 metros por arriba de sus pies.

Más Kamina, siendo él, no retrocedería a su palabra, sin importar que fuese una locura de la cual sus huesos salieran rotos.

Eso era algo innegable.

Por ello, las plantas de sus pies pisaron firme el suelo en espera a que Simón llegase a su encuentro sin esperar que no fuesen sus piernas las que cayeran primero por la gravedad, sino su cabeza.

Fue solo por unos segundos, el choque de sus rostros y por consecuencia sus labios, dando como resultado al primer beso de los dos.

Ninguno de ellos pensó que así sería, sin embargo no hubo tiempo para pensar las cosas cuando ambos cayeron en el suelo.

↭✪↭✪↭✪↭✪↭✪ ∘°❉°∘ ✪↭✪↭✪↭✪↭✪↭

Un par de moretones, y un certero golpe en la cabeza por parte de Yoko, quien antes de dejarles a solas les dio un buen sermón.

—Eres el rey de los idiotas imbéciles —miró despectivamente al chico de pelo azul, para pronto dirigir una mirada al pequeño— Y parece que lo idiota se va propagando.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho ni una palabra durante todo el camino de regreso al ser encontrados por los demás, si bien no hubo momento para hablar con las constantes preguntas de la tropa, el mismo notó que esta vez el silencio de Simón no era normal, siendo Kamina alguien que detestaba el silencio, aún más si provenía del malestar de su _hermano menor_ alzo su voz con un efusivo _"Oi"_ sin mirarle.

Simón, a diferencia de él, solía pensar mucho las cosas, cuestión que solo generaba duda en su interior y al final le hacía desistir en hacer las cosas.

Él en cambio era un hombre hecho y derecho, o, al menos había aprendido que para serlo debía pararse bien firme sobre sus propios pies y seguir su propia palabra sin importar el reto que pudiera presentarse.

¿Por qué eso hacían los hombres no?

Sin indagar tanto en el tema que le estaba dando jaqueca, miro de reojo a Simón quien seguía en la misma posición, sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima de la cama. Sin querer su entrecejo se frunció ante el irritante silencio.

Si bien Simón se quedaba en silencio, era la ocasión dónde Kamina podía ver como se formaba en sus cejas un surco, mientras pensaba con detenimiento, analizando la situación entre pros y contras hasta encontrar la solución más factible.

En esta ocasión, no hubo ese sin fin de cambios precipitados que se arremolinaba en el rostro del chico al pensar.

Desde, preocupación, interés, solución, duda y regresando por sobre sus pasos otra vez la solución que venía caída del mismo cielo invitándoles a seguir en marcha _-a pesar de tener todas las de_ _perder-,_ impregnando así en sus ojos el brío de la esperanza llamada _posibilidad._

En esa ocasión, en cambio, su _"pequeño hermano"_ seguía con la mirada desviada y sin tener intención de mirarle.

—¡Simón! —le llamó, su voz resonó fuertemente dentro de la habitación al encontrarse solos y sin ningún otro ruido ajeno que les pudiera perturbar. Pero Simón siguió con la mirada curveada sin querer mirarle. En cambio la mirada de Kamina se estaciono en él, notando así que Simón tenía un raspón en la rodilla izquierda, y algunos más en los costados de los brazos. En su mejilla se hallaba una curita, y su flequillo había ocultado parte de su rostro al mantenerlo cabizbajo.

¿Acaso se había sobrepasado? Fue lo único que pudo pensar Kamina en ese momento, reconociendo que no era la primera vez que metía a Simón en una situación así.

¿Tal vez estaba molesto?

Llevo su mano derecha sobre su mentón, mientras pensaba con detenimiento hasta que simplemente decidió que era todo una pérdida de tiempo. Puesto que los hombres debían hablar las cosas de frente.

Mientras, Simón siguió estático en su lugar, aún tenía los ojos bien abiertos, su mandíbula seguía temblando de una forma estrambótica, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado.

Sí, efectivamente Simón sabía que había sido un error, un jodido error de cálculos, pero eso no desmeritaba el hecho de que había recibido su primer beso antes de lo esperado y por supuesto con la persona que menos imagino.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ello no se sentía mal, _-no al menos de la forma que creyó se sentiría-,_ después de todo si hubiese pasado con otro hombre tal vez hubiese sentido aquella punzada de _"que desperdicio"_ y hasta hubiese dejado de lado el tema desde hace varias horas atrás.

Pero no había sido cualquier hombre con quien había recibido su primer beso, sino que había sido con Kamina, su _hermano mayor._

Kamina, el hombre más capaz que había conocido, el hombre que nunca le miro como un bicho raro como los demás habitantes de su aldea al amar su profesión de excavador.

Era, en cierta forma para Simón, un diamante en bruto, que cualquier persona que le mirase por donde le mirase podía asegurar que Kamina tendría un futuro brillante con su fuerte personalidad.

En cambio él, solo era Simón, un simple excavador que había tenido el privilegio y suerte de tener a Kamina como su _"hermano mayor",_ y sin querer había tomado algo más de su persona que no hubiese sido su tiempo o su compañía.

Su primer beso, porque ¿Así a si lo era no?

Bajando la mirada, negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

 _“¿Qué estoy pensando?” “Que haya sido mi primer beso no significa que sea el suyo, digo él debe tener un montón de experiencia y..."_ Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos abruptamente cuando alzo el rostro y se encontró el de Kamina enfrente.

Tan cerca como muchas veces habían compartido juntos, sin embargo, esta vez no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran al ver la escena del crimen con detenimiento.

Los labios de Kamina, no eran ni gruesos ni delgados, tampoco eran suaves o rosados, solo eran los labios de Kamina y ya.

Y por ende perfectos.

Retrocediendo un par de centímetros de su posición se apoyó de ambas manos por sobre la cama, solo para escuchar su voz fuerte en un simple _"Oi"._

—Her... —balbuceó torpemente y _sin querer su mente le jugo mal._

—¡Hey Simón, que suce…! —vocifero, una de sus cejas se había levantado, el comportamiento de su _hermanito_ era demasiado inusual. Rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice, chasqueo la lengua, cuando le vio retroceder. En su cabeza cientos de pensamientos surcaron. Entre los más lógicos como inverosímiles y entre ellos se hallaba el estúpido pensamiento de Simón pidiéndole ser responsable.

En ese momento, Kamina rio por lo inverosímil de la situación. Ambos eran dos hombres hechos y derechos. Por supuesto que Simón nunca diría algo como eso.

O al menos eso creyó.

Porque efectivamente Simón nunca diría algo así, pero tal vez sus acciones serían más honestas.

Como en ese instante donde su cuerpo había retrocedido, pero su rostro no, y sus labios habían quedado al frente, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y sus mejillas ardían con intensidad.

Entonces Kamina pudo recordar sus propias palabras.

_“La unión de un hombre debe estar llena de fuerza y pasión"_

La misma que solía sentir cuando estaba en medio del campo de batalla junto a Simón y la energía corría por Gurren y Lagan hasta formar uno solo.

El rojo de sus mejillas, solo pudo compararlo con el rojo del Gurren Lagan, aquel imponente robot que confería la unión de sus sueños e ideales en uno solo cobrando vida a través de su voluntad.

Y por unos segundos Kamina al verlo así, pensó que si Simón le dijera algo cómo; _"¡Hazte_ _responsable¡"_ No podría hacer menos. Porque se trataba de Simón.

Tal vez el primer beso había sido un error. Pero el siguiente no lo era. Lo supo en ese instante cuando sus manos tomaron su rostro y esta vez él acerco sus labios a los de Simón.

Esta vez no fue un simple roce, Kamina tanto Simón se permitieron disfrutar de la piel del otro para comprender la disparidad de ambos y de sus propias ilusiones.

Dándose cuenta que la perfección soñada había estado más cerca de lo imaginado hasta que sus labios no bastaron y simplemente quisieron más del otro.

Torpemente, sus lenguas se adentraron en la boca del otro, en un disparejo juego de auto conocimiento, Simón siguió con los ojos bien cerrados, sintiéndose inmerso de lo que podía jurar solo era un sueño y nada más, sintió las fuertes manos de Kamina e ímpetu regresándole a la realidad cuando le atrajeron a su pecho.

Kamina en cambio no se permitió simplemente apartar la vista de cada una de las facciones que Simón le regalaba.

Ya antes las había visto, su rostro cambiando tan diversamente ante la situación. Pero ahora, era todo tan diferente. No era la alegría o tristeza opacando su rostro.

Era el gozo y placer invadiendo cada uno de sus poros hasta que simplemente no pudo aguantar más cuando lo escuchó.

El suave suspiro que dejo escapar entre el éxtasis cuando sus labios se separaron por unos segundos.

Con cuidado Simón abrió los ojos, sin entender como las cosas se había tornado así, sin embargo ese no era el momento para pensar en ello, con las mejillas ardiendo y los labios hinchados, se atrevió a mirar a su _hermano mayor_ sólo para verlo su rostro completamente rojo.

 _—Hermano_ ¿Pasa algo? —habló en un suspiro. Kamina en ese instante solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa; que tomar la responsabilidad no era del todo mala. No, si se trataba de Simón.

↭✪↭✪↭✪↭✪↭✪ ∘°❉°∘ ✪↭✪↭✪↭✪↭✪↭

Búsqueda y encuentro.

Así pudo definir Kamina al hallazgo que habían encontrado en medio de su viaje: Un hotel donde pasar la noche.

Y entre las embriagantes siluetas de las chicas que les daban la bienvenida con una sonrisa cordial, observó la gran oportunidad de tomar un baño en las aguas termales del lugar.

En medio de la comodidad, _-después de haber degustado de los exquisitos aperitivos y la comida que habían servido en la enorme mesa rectangular-,_ respiro hondo y lleno sus fosas nasales con el vapor que ondeaba por arriba del agua.

Frente a él parte de su tripulación se encontraba degustando de la paz que querían volver suya ante la guerra inminente de la cual no se atreverían a dar marcha atrás.

Porque después de todo, era de humanos soñar con lo imposible ¿No?

En ese instante rememoro a su padre invitándolo a salir de aquella metrópolis debajo de la tierra que llamó por largo tiempo hogar.

Dudoso, rechazo su mano y ante el miedo simplemente creyó que las palabras de su padre eran una locura.

Locura que se apoderó de su corazón sin querer al verse tan débil y por lo tanto humano al temer.

Chasqueando la lengua, sin querer en su rostro se formó una mueca, la cual solo se enmarco aún más cuando a él, llego el recuerdo del cadáver de su padre en medio de la tierra infértil. Y por primera vez se vio ante la terrible realidad.

Que todo ser vivo muere.

Pero no era la muerte a lo que temía Kamina, era el hecho de ver pasar su vida sin haber logrado ver la plenitud de lo que había más allá de la oscuridad subterránea.

Y estaba seguro que eso no era lo peor a lo que a un hombre podría enfrentarse. Porque ¿Cuánta gente vivía en la ignorancia de lo que había más allá de ese mundo lleno de oscuridad y suciedad?

Como simples parásitos a la tierra fueron arrojados sin oportunidad alguna de hacer nada.

Pero, ese ya no era el caso, como si la conciencia del hombre empezara despertar sin darse cuenta de sus propios actos y fuerza Kamina había encendido el espíritu que yacía dormido en cada uno de los corazones de las personas que les vieron pasar.

Porque por más ilógico que fuese, Kamina podía sentirlo.

El cómo Simón abriría aquella puerta que se mantuvo cerrada para su gente por tanto tiempo.

Alzando su mano en forma de puño, sus labios bosquejaron una sonrisa llena de satisfacción al darse cuenta que ya habían dado el mayor paso de sus vidas al iniciar su viaje.

Deshaciendo su puño, con el dedo índice apunto al cielo, podía decirlo ciento de millones de veces y nunca se cansaría de hacerlo.

«¡Simón perforara el cielo con su taladro!»

Como si fuese un movimiento inherente de su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta, mientras apuntaba hacia el cielo celeste, había tomado a Simón del cuello para atraerlo hacia él.

Pronto escuchó los balbuceos del chico que pedía por un poco de aire.

Bajando su mano derecha, le soltó, Simón se hundió un poquito más en el agua, llevando sus manos al cuello tosió un poco, mientras Kamina trataba de disculparse con su peculiar forma enérgica de hablar.

—¡¿Simón te encuentras bien?! —le tomo de los hombros y zarandeo un poco. Segundos después el chico de goggles soltó una carcajada al aire, sorprendiéndole.

—Lo estoy, hermano —se limpió un par de lágrimas que salieron por sus costados. En sus labios se dibujó una hermosa y honesta sonrisa que dejo a Kamina con un extraño sabor de boca.

Porque eran esos pequeños momentos donde Simón mostraba su ímpetu que le enorgullecían aún más el estar a su lado.

Momentos donde la confianza del chico no se mermaba o estaba por los suelos. Momentos que esperaba algún día Simón pudiera mostrar al mundo entero.

Aunque, tenerlos solo un poco más solo para sí mismo no estaba del todo mal, puesto que, era ese vínculo íntimo lo que atesoraba más desde el fondo de su corazón.

El cómo sus espíritus se volvían uno y el sonido de sus corazones se fundían en un solo son cuando luchaban codo a codo en el campo de batalla.

El rugir de su puño, el estruendo de su taladro rompiendo los límites y como con sus neutransmisores podían sentir cada pequeña, pero grata sensación en la tierra que había sido su prisión.

El viento recorriendo su pelo, la luz del sol iluminando sus rostros, el brío de las estrellas y la luna cobijando su sueño, y por supuesto el sonido al unísono de la vida moviéndose a través de cada uno de sus sentidos.

—Hermoso —musito sin querer, mientras Simón seguía riendo por los chistes de los chicos, quienes se burlaban a sus costas en el otro extremo de las aguas.

—¿Hermano? —preguntó Simón dubitativo.

 _“¡Rayos!"_ maldijo internamente Kamina al haber sido escuchado.

Buscando una forma de arreglar las cosas, sus ojos se encontraron con el enorme satélite encima de ellos.

—¡La luna! —rio estrepitosamente— ¡Es jodidamente hermosa! —dijo en voz alta, tras volver a tomar a Simón para llevarlo contra él _-como algo tan natural, el hecho de siempre estar juntos-,_ y ahí estaba otra vez, al sentir su hombro tocar su costado y mirar el astro junto a él, sintió esa peculiar sensación cosquilleando en la punta de su lengua.

—Sí, si es hermosa —asintió Simón con la vista al frente.

Kamina lo miró con el rabillo del ojo.

—La más hermosa del mundo —añadió aun con la mirada fija en Simón.

Porque a través de la luz de la luna y estrellas, el recuerdo inocuo pululó por sobre su mente y corazón dando como resultado un enorme _"ba-dum",_ como cuando le vio desde atrás en medio de intermitente luz de la lámpara escarbando una y otra vez hasta que la luz se hizo más grande e intensa.

Y su figura resplandeció con un fulgor que reconoció como grandeza.

_"Ba-dum"_

Si, efectivamente, las palabras correctas eran búsqueda y encuentro al reconocer lo que al fin había logrado entender.

Porque aquel cosquilleo seguía extendiéndose sin poder detenerse y parecía que acabaría consumiéndolo.

Como una fiera llevándolo al límite, impulsos que observo en el pasado como inocentes, se volvieron el arrastre que empezó carcomer su ser.

Deseos que poco empezaron a tomar forma entre la confusión de su ser.

Porque la conexión que Simón y él era demasiado profunda y fuerte, lo pudo comprender cuando ambos se fusionaban hasta que Gurren Lagann tomaba forma.

La forma de sus más puros deseos.

Pero hasta él pudo entender lo excitante que era el flujo de energía recorriendo cada recóndita parte de su cuerpo cuando Simón perforaba la coraza de Gurren, como la materia cuántica que circulaba a través de la interfaz de ambas máquinas y fluían en una sola dirección.

Nunca hablo con Simón abiertamente sobre la situación. Como un sentimiento unilateral, quiso imaginar que solo era su impuro deseo siendo satisfecho hasta que simplemente no hubo oportunidad de nada más.

Porque en el campo de batalla era ganar o perder y nada más.

Siendo la pérdida el final de todo.

Y mientras sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo el dolor esparciéndose por cada parte de su destrozado cuerpo, mandando a su cerebro la alerta de peligro, una que sin importar el riesgo no haría retroceder a Kamina, pudo sentir la calidez en sus heridas siendo abrazadas por el espíritu de Simón.

Como el beso ansiado, acariciaban cada parte de él, dándole la seguridad de que todo estaría bien.

Porque Kamina lo supo desde un principio.

Él no era el protagonista de lo que aseguraba seria el mito vuelto realidad, porque la leyenda de lo que Simón y compañía harían sería contado por generación.

Como el Dios apolo otorgándole a la humanidad la luz de la esperanza.

Dejándose esta vez inundar por la radiante luz, suplicó a sus músculos moverse una vez más y ser uno con su hermano hasta el final.

Y mientras encestaban el golpe final, en sus labios no hubo la muestra de arrepentimiento alguno.

No cuando había logrado todo lo que quiso, aún menos cuando la antorcha había sido pasada y está, estaba seguro que ardería con mayor fuerza.


	2. 覚醒

Como un lamento ahogado, la lluvia descargó su furia.

Como la suma de todos sus males, el vendaval arremetió con fuerza en el _Dai-Gurren._

En un llanto amargo bajo una misma pena.

La desdicha, la incertidumbre, el odio y la redención bailaban en un mismo son.

Y Simón se sumió en la desesperación de su herido corazón.

Buscando la luz entre la oscuridad solo se encontraba el recuerdo de Kamina en su mente junto a los errores y las tan podridas palabras del _“hubiera.”_

Porque _“el hubiera”_ solo era un mal más que se sumaba al hombre, quebrantando su espíritu hasta volverlo nada.

Hecho trizas, Simón vio por doquier la silueta que trataba de alcanzar con desesperación. Como un niño perdido en busca de consuelo. Se vio a sí mismo parado en medio de la oscuridad sin poder hacer nada.

A pesar de ello, no podía simplemente detenerse, porque para lo suyo no había perdón ni misericordia.

No en el solitario camino de la redención.

Pero hasta él mismo se vio reducido a nada cuando vio su propio reflejo a través de la amarga lluvia y los charcos de agua.

Gruesas gotas de agua que empezaban a estacionarse en los costados de sus ojos vidriosos representaron sus lágrimas siendo que no podía permitirse derramar lágrima alguna.

No se sentía con la fuerza de poder hacerlo cuando él había causado tal error.

_“¿Cómo podría simplemente permitirse aquel privilegio?”_ No después de ver la mirada de devastación de Yoko y de cada uno de los integrantes de la tripulación.

Sin poder gritar o llorar, en medio de la nostalgia y la oscuridad no había nada más.

La victoria de aquella ocasión fue su mayor derrota.

Porque su fe se había ido junto al cuerpo de Kamina en aquella tumba de fuego que se había consumido.

Como un volcán que nunca más resurgiría de sus cenizas, siendo arrasado por la debilidad de su tonto corazón.

En su mente aun pululaban los recuerdos de lo que había herido a su espíritu y mellado su fuerza en el campo de batalla.

Un beso.

Y la opresión solo se hizo cada vez más fuerte, mientras huía de la escena de lo que supo a primera vista no debió ver nunca.

_Un sentimiento compartido que nunca podría ser mostrado o dicho._

Porque podía entender a Yoko a la perfección, el porqué se había enamorado de su _hermano mayor._

Y ahí estaba, su fantasma frente a él sonriéndole como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Como si el futuro que ambos querían alcanzar siguiera vigente a pesar de que él ya no estaba en ese mundo y aun así para Simón, Kamina era su mundo entero. Y entre su fragilidad, en medio de su desconsuelo surgió la silueta que quería aferrar con desesperación.

—¿Quién es él?

Preguntó Nía con la misma curiosidad con la que un niño lo hace al querer conocer su alrededor. Y Simón no pudo negarse a querer explicar lo que resguardaba debajo de su alma, el ímpetu, la fuerza y el valor que aquellas estatuas de tierra representaban para él, pero hasta él reconocía sus límites.

Sin poder componer una oración decente, se vio lastimeramente. La ira invadió lo más profundo de su ser y maldiciendo en sus adentros, las palabras se Nía fueron la fuerza para alcanzar la salida a su desesperación.

Pero aquellos eran solo sueños del ayer que seguía arraigados en su corazón.

Porque negarlos seria negarse a sí mismo.

Siendo que Simón se observaba tan débil aun a su edad, a pesar de las palabras que como un grito de guerra solía lanzar al aire cuando se encontraban en medio del campo de batalla.

Pudo darse cuenta de ello cuando la ilusión tomo forma, en aquel mundo de sueños y esperanzas rotas no había nadie, solo _él;_ La suma de sus esperanzas desbocadas.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, debajo de las gafas rojas pudo ver el fuego abrazador que destilaban sus ojos al verle tan pequeño con la cabeza hacia abajo, mientras aquel impostor que le hacía doblegarse de tan vil forma empujaba sus cabeza.

Dándose cuenta que nuevamente era él, alentándolo a seguir adelante, a levantar la cabeza y mirar más allá de todo lo que formase un obstáculo para él.

Derrumbándolo todo con un golpe certero, se vio a si mismo ante la realidad inequívoca.

Su corazón aun ansiaba _la compañía que por tanto tiempo no logro comprender_ hasta que su corazón simplemente se desbordó.

—Sí que has crecido mucho —Kamina sonrió orgulloso al verlo más alto que él, con la mirada al frente y parado en sus propios pies como todo un hombre hecho y derecho.

Simón quiso bajar la vista, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, Kamina pudo comprender el desliz de su corazón al desear algo con tanta desesperación.

Porque él nunca podría mentirle a Simón, no a él, el cómo casi dejo invadir a su corazón con la desesperación cuando se vio en medio del campo de batalla y el cráneo de su padre apareció frente a sus ojos.

La muerte sin lugar a dudas era algo que no podía evitarse lo sabía Kamina, y como cualquier mortal sintió el abrazador miedo que conlleva perder la vida.

Pero ¿Qué no era peor vivir con el miedo y la incertidumbre día a día? Doblegados ante lo desconocido como si no pudieran hacer algo más, no, claro que había algo más que los seres humanos podían hacer y eso era pararse derechos y ver hacia adelante.

Y por ello quiso reconfortar a Simón, aquel niño que se había vuelto hombre a lo largo de su partida.

«— _Mirar hacia atrás no te hace débil Simón, es el hecho de quedarse atrapado en el pasado lo que hace perderse al hombre y tú no puedes permitirte eso, tú destino es tan brillante que le entregara a la humanidad el rayo de esperanza que tanto necesitaba. El hecho de creer. Por ello, perfora el cielo con tu taladro»_

Y Simón lo sabía, la voluntad que se movía dentro de su corazón.

Ya no era un niño pequeño, ya no podía ocultarse detrás de los brazos de su _amado hermano mayor,_ porque dentro, en lo más profundo de su corazón, Kamina siempre se encontraba a su lado.

Y poco a poco pudo verlo. Como dentro no solo se hallaba él. Sino todos sus amigos, sus buenas como malas experiencias, y el naciente amor que se profundizo hasta que tuvo que despertar de ese acogedor sueño puesto qué, Nía ya había esperado demasiado por él.

Así, Simón escuchó con atención sus palabras.

—Este es el adiós, porque ya no nos volveremos a ver.

Para cualquiera hubiese soñado como una triste despedida.

Pero para Simón, no.

Porque Kamina seguía ahí. Junto a él, en cada momento que las plantas de sus pies rozaban el suave pasto verde que lograron reconquistar.

Y cuando se atrevía a oler las flores y el viento rozaba su cabello, estaba seguro que era Kamina espolvoreando su cabellera con una sonrisa socarrona.

En cambio cuando el cielo estaba tan azul y los rayos de sol brillaban con intensidad podía asegurar que era su hermano acomodándose las gafas de sol con una sonrisa en el rostro esperando a que fuesen otra vez a la playa y vieran el extenso mar. Aquella agua salina que vieron como un milagro con ojos inocentes.

Mientras, los días de ventisca era su hermano mayor haciendo travesuras tratando de levantar la falda de una hermosa chica.

Lo sabía.

Era la paz y la guerra, era la dualidad que enmarcaba el balance de su mundo.

El mundo al cual protegería a cualquier costa.

El mundo donde había nacido, vivido y muerto Kamina para entregarlo a la humanidad.

Un mundo lleno de esperanza que quería avivar cual fuego en el corazón de los humanos del futuro. Uno tan brillante como el que él nunca pudo soñar, pero había construido con sus propias manos sin darse cuenta.

Y así, ante la frugal despedida, Simón partió.

Como un rayo de luz, surcando el tabú que alguna vez creyó inexistente, se reencontró con el ardiente fuego abrazador del espíritu que no puede ser doblegado ni ultrajado.

Porque la tropa Gurren Lagann no había nacido para gobernar, habían nacido para ser el taladro que derrumbaría cualquier muro que se interpusiera en su camino.

Volviéndose energía pura, como un cuerpo celeste atravesaron años luz de distancia en medio de la oscuridad encontraron el páramo de la perdición.

Una civilización que se había rendido desde hace cientos de miles años y en sus garras Nía se encontraba aun luchando por dejar en claro que su existencia no era un mero capricho sino voluntad.

Voluntad que se aferraba a desistir ante la ilusión del anillo que portaba en su dedo anular.

Entonces Simón y ella al fin pudieron verse otra vez y con ello una última lucha daba inició.

Así como en los viejos tiempos, codo a codo luchando todos juntos, Nía reconoció nuevamente como su verdadera familia a la tropa que le vio crecer.

↭✪↭✪↭✪↭✪↭✪ ∘°❉°∘ ✪↭✪↭✪↭✪↭✪↭

Simón pudo sentirlo, aquel suave llamado cuando el viento acariciaba sus mejillas y cabello, mientras sus pies se movían con lentitud, después de todo, el tiempo como a cualquier otro humano habían causado estragos, aun así en sus mano derecha aferraba con fuerza el taladro.

Después de todo _"Simón el excavador"_ fue el nombre que le habían dado desde niño y tras haberse alejado del ajetreo de las ciudades grandes otra vez fue su estandarte.

Vagando por las tierras sempiternas que alguna vez con ilusión escuchó de su _hermano mayor_ contar debajo de la tierra, vivió la paz anhelada por la cual con tanta fuerza habían peleado.

Y en cada uno de sus viajes como un niño pequeño, en la privacidad de su labor _-al seguir excavando-_ solía hablar con el propio viento seguro de sí mismo que sus palabras serian llevadas hacia las personas que más amo en vida, las personas que le dieron el valor suficiente para volverse el hombre que era, y con una sonrisa socarrona relataba cada una de sus aventuras y encuentros, presumiendo con elocuencia.

Una locura sin lugar a dudas para quien le escuchaba hablar solo, sin embargo para su edad poco le importaba que le vieran con malos ojos.

Si bien viajo por un largo tiempo, Simón siempre volvía devotamente al lugar donde yacían las personas que más amo.

Como si se tratase una promesa inquebrantable.

Sus ojos miraban con un brillo especial las dos tumbas, ahí, en donde alguna vez la tragedia le devastó, ahí donde la esperanza le ilumino.

Nía y Kamina a un par de metros sus tumbas yacían.

Con lentitud avanzo, su piel lucía arrugada y aunque usaba a su fiel taladro como bastón para apoyarse, al final tuvo que apoyarse del fuerte brazo de su rival y amigo de antaño.

—¡Oye ten más cuidado! —le regañó Viral mostrando sus afilados dientes. Como respuesta Simón rio.

Viral nunca creyó ver la fragilidad humana de una forma tan cercana, aun menos de quien consideraba un digno rival y en cierto modo su capitán a pesar de que formase por tan poco tiempo de su tripulación.

Fue, _-porque debía admitirlo-_ la llamada de Simón algo inesperado para él tras años de ausencia.

Pero cuando le vio en el lugar acordado, con la espalda encorvada y las arrugas enmarcadas en su rostro pudo saber la razón de porque le había hecho venir.

Si bien la voluntad seguía ardiendo dentro de ese viejo corazón, Viral supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en esa tierra llamada hogar.

Así, ambos se adentraron a su último viaje y aventura.

Esta vez Viral no piloteaba el gran navío como en cualquier otra misión lo haría al ser el embajador de la Tierra.

En una nave de un tamaño considerable, donde los dos cabían de forma cómoda, nuevamente sus manos aferraban las palancas de mando y les hacían dirigirse al lugar ansiado.

Durante el viaje Simón le relato como cualquier otro anciano elocuente _-porque Viral lo fue descubriendo con el pasar de los años, que cuando los humanos envejecían estos solían volverse un tanto parlanchines, ejemplo claro fue el caso de Rossiu quien tras dejar el mando a su primer hijo también dejo de lado aquella severa forma de ser para volverse un viejo más de entre el montón-,_ así, escuchando atento pudo oír la voz de Simón como la de un pequeño presumiendo a sus padres cada una de sus proezas y en sus labios una sonrisa se enmarco como la lucidez del sueño frugal que alguna vez pudo alcanzar hace años, cuando en aquel mundo de sueños se vio con una familia.

Porque Viral lo sabía, él a diferencia de los demás seguiría por los siglos de los siglos viendo el avance o la destrucción del mundo que se volvió sin pensarlo su hogar.

El destino no fue sorpresa. Durante los años en los que Simón dejo de contactar con él y por consecuencia también la tropa Gurren, pudo estar seguro de un par de cosas.

Primero; que Simón seguiría vagando por el mundo volviendo lo imposible posible.

Segundo; que seguiría metiéndose en problemas _-los cuales confirmó al escuchar sus locas aventuras en sus años de juventud tras dejar la capital-._

Tercero; que sin importar cuanto tiempo o que sucediera, Simón seguiría visitando _“ese”_ lugar.

Y así era, como los dos se encontraron en lo que alguna vez fue el campo de batalla, zona de guerra que rugió con fuerza cuando la lava de uno de los volcanes estallo, como tributo a la pérdida de uno de sus hijos, puesto que, aquel hombre cara dura e incipiente, era sin lugar a dudas como un volcán en erupción.

Vociferando fuego en cada una de sus palabras sin saberlo.

Uno que trató de apagar a como dé lugar, pero hasta él, cuando supo de su partida no pudo evitar sentir pena.

Porque el mundo era grande, si, y también habían humanos por montón, pero hasta él después de la derrota y perdida tuvo que admitir que los humanos siendo vistos por sus ojos como parásitos también tenían algo singular.

Aquella fuerza y nobleza plagada de fiereza que les hacía ser únicos y por lo tanto respetables.

Caso inequívoco; el idiota de Kamina y aquel anciano que aún conserva sus agallas mientras buscaba mantener su orgullo a flote al caminar por la montaña.

Tomando su brazo, Viral siguió con la mirada al frente, su rostro era serio.

Tratando de brindarle la confianza y seguridad a Simón, quiso decirle sin palabra alguna.

_“Oye viejo, estoy aquí y te tengo”_ y Simón lo entendió enseguida.

Porque con los años Simón se había dado cuenta que la terquedad y vanidad solo acarreaban problemas cuando se pensaba solo en uno mismo.

Por ello, Simón se aferró con fuerza de su brazo mientras avanzaban al encuentro prometido.

Y cuando al fin estuvo frente a ellos, solo pudo decir una última palabra antes de volverse energía. Como toda aquella energía que recorría la vida misma sin ser notada.

Era el viento.

El agua.

Era la tierra y el fuego.

Las ganas de vivir y por supuesto voluntad plagada de esperanza.

Viral pudo sentirlo.

La calidez envolviendo su brazo, era suave, reconfortante hasta cierto modo, y por supuesto nostálgica.

Aquella misma energía que tránsito por sus venas como el milagro propio de su corazón al fin alcanzando la real fuerza.

Cuando su mirada se giró hacia la dirección del anciano, pudo ver la materia volviéndose energía, y como esta se dispersaba en el aire como alguna vez él también lo hizo en aquel mundo de fantasía.

Era Simón volviéndose uno con la energía de ese mundo.

Era Simón regresando a los brazos de la gente que amo.

Y era el adiós en un simple y genuino gracias.

Porque a pesar de que Viral tal vez nunca podría ir a ese lugar. Eso no le impedía romper aquella brecha y alcanzarles algún día.

****

**_¡Omg! ¡Lo he terminado! Estoy tan feliz, de poder terminar este fanfic que estoy llorando de la emoción, y con esta hazaña no puedo evitar pensar que he llegado a descubrir un hermoso tesoro oculto debajo de la tierra, pero vamos por partes._ **

**_Hello, me presentó, soy LittleKuriboh, pueden llamarme así, hace poco acabó de terminar de ver el anime de Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann y ¡No pude evitar amarlo desde el primer capítulo!_ **

**_Cada uno de sus personajes es excepcional. Su desarrollo fue fantástico ¡Y como llore con la muerte de Kamina! Emotivo en cada aspecto y ¡Dios! Me dije: ¡Debes, enserio debes escribir algo de ellos! Como se habrán dado cuenta mi otp es el Kamina x Simón así que sobra decirlo ¿No? Después de todo ¡Su vínculo, química y compañerismo son lo más puro que he visto! Sigo pensando que el opening es una carta de amor de Simón para Kamina y también…_ **

**_Sigo creyendo que he encontrado un valioso tesoro. Y sin querer también siento que llegando tarde a la fiesta. ¡Porque hay tan poco material de este shipp como de su fandom! Aun así, me alegra poder contribuir un poco. Enserio ame y amo este anime con todo mi corazón y aunque el final me sigue dando un vuelco con lo que paso con Simón sigo pensando que hizo caso a las palabras de su amado hermano mayor._ **

**_Mirar hacia adelante y era tiempo de pasar la antorcha de la esperanza a alguien más._ **

**_En fin, espero haya más gente que pueda ver tan fantástico anime y se unan a esta hermosa causa de revivir su fandom._ **

****

**_Sin más que decir, LittleKuriboh fuera~_ **

**_Pd: ¡Enserio, pero enserio vean Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann les prometo que no se van a arrepentir!_ **


End file.
